User blog:ROBLOX-Bosses/A Post of all my Fan Ideas
Note, I've revamped some of these fan ideas, so fan ideas I've mentioned before will be here. Also, this is a W.I.P Fan-Made Towers = 'Shielder' The Shielder is a spawner tower, similar to the Barracks. Unlike the barracks however, it spawns only one Shielder, and spawns slower than the Barracks. The Shielder is a tower that walks on the road at a slow pace. It wields a large riot shield that pushes back zombies. It does no damage however, but does damage in later upgrades. The Shielder's shield pushes 4-5 zombies at a time, and the shield coolsdown soon after. Although it can push back zombies, it can't push back anyone of the bosses. The Shielder also has the HP of 4, and if killed, can be taken as damage towards the enemy that killed it. 'Upgrades' 'Handling' *Increases the amount of zombies to be pushed from 4-5 to 5-7 *Adds gloves to the Shielder 'Armed' *Makes the Shielder wield a baton. **The baton deals 1 damage per hit *Makes the Shielder stop, hit a zombie with a baton, then continue shielding. 'Mob Control' *Replaces the Shielder's baton with a pistol **The pistol deals 1 damage per shot *Makes the Shielder stop, shoot a zombie twice, and continue shielding 'Juggernaut' *The Shielder's HP is increased from 4 to 8 *Replaces the Shielder's pistol with a Steyr AUG **The Steyr AUG deals 1 damage per shot, and has a fast fire rate. *Adds spikes onto the shield, which deals 2 damage towards enemies. *Makes the Shielder stop, shoot a zombie for 3 seconds, and continue shielding 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180623_134333442.png|LVL 2 Shielder (NOTE, it has gloves) RobloxScreenShot20180623_134438947.png|LVL 3 Shielder RobloxScreenShot20180623_134419326.png|LVL 4 Shielder RobloxScreenShot20180623_175501004.png|LVL 5 Shielder 'Tripwire Gunner' The Tripwire Gunner is a unique tower. Instead of directly shooting at the zombies, it shoots on the road, or in front of the zombies. The Tripwire Gunner has a 10 second cooldown, and the tripwire doesn't deal damage until later upgrades. The tripwire itself makes zombies stop for 5 seconds once touched. The tripwire also disappears once the zombie escapes the tripwire. The tripwire can't affect bosses besides Boss1 'Upgrades' 'Faster Reloading' *Increases the reload time to 6 seconds *Adds gloves to the Tripwire Gunner 'More Supplies' *Increases the tripwire to be shot from 1 to 2 *Adds a backpack to the Tripwire Gunner *The Tripwire Gunner's clothes and features are now in a darker color scheme *Adds sleeves to the Tripwire Gunner 'Spiked Tripwire' *Adds spikes to the tripwire (it rlly changes the wire material to diamond plate lol) **Deals 1 damage towards zombies once touched *Adds clothing beneath the sleeves and a Welder's Mask to the Tripwire Funner 'Trip Tech' *Makes the Tripwire Gunner ride on a machine that disposes 4 tripwires *Makes the Tripwire Gunner fire 4 tripwires **The tripwires are now electric and metalic, and can deal 10 damage towards zombies when touched *Firerate increased to 4 seconds 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180623_132537882.png|LVL 2 Tripwire Gunner RobloxScreenShot20180623_132639064.png|LVL 3 Tripwire Gunner RobloxScreenShot20180623_132656461.png|LVL 4 Tripwire Gunner RobloxScreenShot20180623_132719571.png|LVL 5 Tripwire Gunner RobloxScreenShot20180623_132740254.png|LVL 1-2 Tripwire RobloxScreenShot20180623_132748604.png|LVL 3 Tripwire RobloxScreenShot20180623_132758827.png|LVL 4 Tripwire RobloxScreenShot20180623_132811211.png|LVL 5 Tripwire |-|Fan-Made Maps 'Crystal Caverns' Crystal Caverns is a long medium length map which resembles a glowing cave with lots of crystals, crates, and minecarts. The map has many cliffs, and has 2 Easter Eggs. 'Tactics' The map has many hotspots where towers can kill zombies in 2-3 different paths. In the middle of the map, there's a section where a tower can damage zombies on 2 different rails. The map also has lots of wide, and slanted cliffs, which makes it able to do the placement glitch. 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180623_135625026.png RobloxScreenShot20180623_135759825.png|The spots marked in red are cliff locations 'Iceberg' Iceberg is a long map that takes place in a ocean of icebergs. The map is a bunch of icebergs that are connected through a long wooden bridge. The map has a few cliffs. Unlike most cliffs however, the cliffs are polygonal icicles that can store up to 3-5 cliff towers. 'Tactics' Althought the map has a few cliffs, there are some cliff spots that are wide and vast than the others. If the cliff towers are placed at the edge, wide cliff spaces can store up to 5 cliff placed towers. The map is also not a full map, meaning that there are lots of gaps in the map. It's best to place as much towers to the ground as possible. 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180623_135257587.png RobloxScreenShot20180623_135252140.png|A slanted view of the map, making it possible to see the cliffs �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Aesthetic is a long vaporwave themed map. There are many different types of cliffs in this map, as the cliffs are pillars, head statues, and palm trees. The entrances and exits are also television monitors. The map also includes a unique skybox, which is a vaporwave skybox with a pink and orange gradient. 'Tactics' Although the place has many cliffs, there are types of cliffs where it covers the whole entire platform. For the head statue cliffs, It's best to do the placement glitch for more cliff placed towers on the map. If all of the head statues are covered, cover all the other cliffs, and cover the ground with lots of towers. 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180623_134902462.png RobloxScreenShot20180623_134857618.png RobloxScreenShot20180623_134933542.png 'Candyland' Candyland is a colorful short medium map. The path is made to look like colorful candy, and has a chocolate waterfall. This map also has a lot of cliffs. 'Tactics' There are many types of cliffs in this map, lollipops, mountains, and cakes. Since the map is short, it is best to have a flamethrower at all times. 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180624_002258896.png RobloxScreenShot20180624_003649041.png Category:Blog posts